Masquerade (One Shot)
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: La vida es una mascara que cubre nuestro verdadero ser.


Masquerade (One Shot)

Habían pasado varios años y el cuerpo de Asami había envejecido, ya no era la misma jovencita y vigorosa que era antes.

Su cabello se había teñido de blanco y las arrugas en su cuerpo eran muy evidentes.

Como todas las tardes, ella se sentaba en una silla y miraba por la ventana el hermoso jardín de flores que tenían.

Recordando los viejos tiempos con su amada, la silla hacia su vaivén típico lo que provocaba que en ocasiones Asami cayera en un profundo sueño.

El tiempo había retrocedido haciendo que Asami volviera a ser una niña.

Utilizaba un peculiar vestido blanco y sandalias bajas. Asami había escuchado una melodía que venía desde el gran salón y decidió ir a investigar.

Iba pasando un sin número de remaras todas muy bien adornadas, en una de las paredes laterales había un espejo en donde ella miro su reflejo, se sorprendió mucho pues nunca hubiera imaginado que volvería a ser una pequeña de 12 años.

Encontró unas escaleras que conducían directamente a una puerta de hoja doble de dónde provenía la música, subía los escalones temerosa de lo que se pudiera encontrar una vez que pasara el umbral de la puerta.

Llegando al final de las escaleras, abrió la puerta y una luz blanca segó sus ojos.

 _Ah… la realidad agrietándose_

 _Ahora, al subir el sonido, sigue derrumbándose_

 _El momento de la noche en donde todo queda expuesto._

Asami miro a todas las "personas" que estaban en el gran salón, vestidas con túnicas y máscaras.

Una banda estaba tocando cubierto sus rostros con máscaras y la pequeña Asami vio que el vocalista de la banda le miraba fijamente.

Tratada de encontrar un lugar para esconderse, temerosa de lo que esas personas le podrían hacer. Pues al principio ninguno de los presentes había notado su presencia.

Así que decidió encontrar un lugar en donde refugiarse, mientras las personas hablaban ella trataba de pasar, siendo muchas veces empujada.

Encontró unos muebles en donde decidió esconderse de todos.

 _Ahora… ¿cuál será el engaño?_

 _¿Cuáles son mis creencias? [No lo sé]_

 _Todo puede ser visto por ti._

 _A un corazón carente de forma, con palabras no adornadas._

Una persona se le acercó y le ofreció su mano para que lo siguiera alejado de todos.

Asami accedió y le dio su mano.

¿Tienes miedo? –Pregunto el hombre mientras dirigía a Asami–

Si… no sé dónde estoy. ¿Tú podrías decirme? –la ojos verdes estaba temerosa de lo que podría pasarle–

Estas en el salón donde las almas danzan con la melodía de Versailles.–respondió el hombre–

Quiero irme a casa… –Asami seguía al hombre sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía–

Regresaras… pero todavía no, sin embargo tienes que pasar desapercibida o posiblemente te quedaras aquí para siempre –el hombre se había detenido y se quitó la máscara–

No me quiero quedar aquí… –Asami lo había dicho con una voz temblorosa–

El hombre se había arrodillado hasta la altura de la pequeña y le puso su máscara.

 _No te puedo dejar sola cuando cierro mis ojos._

 _Como estrellas fugases y la luz de luna, sería bueno que fueran consumidas por completo._

 _Por el bien de una eterna oscuridad._

 _Este mundo es una mascarada, usando una máscara las almas danzan en el salón._

 _Quiero abrazar tu verdadero ser._

Con el tiempo transcurriendo y como si de una flor se tratase en tiempos primaverales, Asami floreció convirtiéndose en una adolescente.

Ella interactuaba con las distintas almas que se encontraban en el salón, queriendo saber cómo podía salir del lugar, mientras la banda seguía con sus melodías haciendo transcurrir el tiempo sin que alguno lo notase.

Si ella no conseguía lo que buscaba iría a preguntarles a otras almas, aunque siempre que se iba las personas de ese lugar la llamaban queriendo saber más de ella.

Cada pregunta tenía un costo el cual eran recuerdos de su vida.

Se había quedado sin recuerdos que ofrecer, el más preciado no podía decirlo hasta que alguien tuvo la respuesta.

Primero el recuerdo y después la respuesta. –Dijo una mujer–

¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí? –Pregunto la jovencita Asami–

Sí, pero primero el recuerdo y después la respuesta. –Volvió a decir la mujer–

Mi último recuerdo es cuando mi novia Korra me pido que nos casáramos y viviéramos plenamente juntas y felices. –Asami estaba a la expectativa de lo que diría esa alma–

Tienes que danzar con la persona que nos ha encerrado aquí –menciono la mujer mientras se iba–

Espera… no me dijiste quien es la persona –la ojos verdes no tenía ni idea de quien era y como saberlo si nunca antes nadie la había mencionado–

Una pregunta y una respuesta, un recuerdo y una respuesta –expreso la mujer enmascarada–

No tengo más recuerdos… –Asami los había utilizado todos aunque habían sido en vano porque hasta ahora le habían dado una buena respuesta–

Entonces te quedaras aquí para siempre –la enmascarada se había mesclado con las demás almas–

 _No puedo dejarte sola, cuando cierro mis ojos._

 _En las estrellas que se desbordan._

Asami estaba sentada en un sofá, resignada a regresar a su tiempo.

¿Cómo lo haría? Si ya no quedaban recuerdos para ofrecer.

La ojos verdes levanto la vista y miro unos ojos azul marino mirándola fijamente.

El vocalista hizo una reverencia a Asami y extendió su mano derecha.

Por el gesto Asami tomo su mano y era guiada al centro del salón. El enmascarado había apartado a toda alma que se le cruzara por su camino.

Una vez que llegaron al centro, varias almas los habían rodeado para danzar junto con ellos.

El enmascarado con su mano izquierda sostenía la mano derecha de Asami y su mano derecha descansaba en las caderas de la ingeniera mientras ella posaba su mano izquierda en el hombro del enmascarado y empezaron a danzar al compás de la canción.

Tus ojos me resultan muy familiares a pesar de que ocupas una máscara –menciono Asami–

Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo –respondió el enmascarado-

¿Enserio? Porque ya no lo recuerdo –la ingeniera solo sentía el deseo de irse de ese lugar pero no sabía por qué-

Si Asami… tú y yo antes estábamos juntas. –ambas seguían bailando-

Asami se había detenido y ahora con sus manos le quito la máscara dejando ver quien era la persona.

Korra… -dijo entre lágrimas la joven chica mientras ella también se quitaba la máscara-

Asami… estoy feliz de verte, pero no te puedes quedar. –retomando la posición anterior ambas volvieron a bailar-

Han pasado muchos años –la ojos verdes empezaba a recordar toda su vida-

Para mí solo han sido minutos –menciono la ojos azules-

Te he extrañado desde la última vez que te vi –expreso Asami-

También te extraño y quiero volver a estar contigo, pero todavía no es tu momento –ambas se miraban fijamente tratando de guardar el recuerdo-

Ya no quiero irme… quiero quedarme contigo para siempre –Asami tenía sus manos descansando en los hombros de Korra mientras ella tenía sus manos en las caderas de la ingeniera-

Ya no te puedes quedar… porque yo soy la persona que estabas buscando. Y tuviste que pasar todo esto porque yo quería retenerte un poco más aquí en este lugar –Korra tomo ambas manos de Asami y beso sus nudillos- es hora de partir… y no te preocupes esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para volver a vernos.

Antes de que las manos de Korra soltaran las de Asami, la ingeniera las sostuvo con fuerza y jalo a la chica de ojos azules.

Un beso se gestó entre ambas para recordar todos los momentos antes de la partida de la morena.

Sus lenguas empezaron a danzar en forma sincronizada, Asami sostenía el cuello de la morena para no dejar que se alejara.

Korra rompió el beso, coloco la máscara que sostenía en la cara de Asami y luego ella se puso la suya.

Se dirigió dónde estaba la banda tocando, tomó el micrófono y volvió a cantar.

 _Nací para encontrarme contigo._

 _Creo en el significado de la eternidad._

 _Este mundo es una mascarada, usando una máscara las almas danzan en el salón._

 _Quiero abrazar tu corazón…_

 _Sigo cayendo en el destino…_

 _Como una mascarada…_

 _Como una mascarada…_

Involuntariamente Asami se dirigió a la puerta de doble hoja para salir del gran salón.

Bajo las escaleras y al llegar al final, se encamino por los pasillos de la gran mansión y en una de las paredes vio un espejo y se acercó.

Se quitó la máscara y la puso al lado de unas rosas rojas, su aspecto era de una persona de edad muy avanzada.

El tiempo había vuelto a la normalidad aunque ahora Asami tenía recuerdos de un salón que había visitado para bailar con las almas que estaban ahí, encantadas por la voz del vocalista que los había atrapado en ese salón donde el tiempo transcurre más lento de lo normal.

Fin.

 **Hola chicos… espero que les guste este nuevo One Shot que les traigo.**

 **Espero que haber dejado todo claro y si no pues avísenme para arreglarlo.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


End file.
